


The five stages of grief

by LilithJow



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: Dicono che per trovare la propria anima gemella prima bisogna perderla.





	The five stages of grief

La morte non ci riguarda finché è lontana.

Fino a quando resta distante e colpisce persone a noi sconosciute, non ci fa effetto. È una disgrazia nel momento in cui accade una strage che coinvolge più individui, un sincero rammarico se colpisce qualcuno di giovane, ma rimane un episodio isolato che va ad incasellarsi tra i mille più casuali e non della nostra vita.

E il mondo, allora, va avanti, un alternarsi infinito di eventi che si susseguono senza apparente logica e continuano a farlo a discapito di chi c'è ancora e di chi, invece, si è dissolto.

La morte non ci riguarda finché è lontana.

Poi, però, essa decide di avvicinarsi e allora ci travolge, si abbatte con violenza e con alcun preavviso sul nostro cammino e non concede nessun attenuante.

E forse è un po' illogico come tutto funziona, come il mondo continui imperterrito a girare e funzionare frattanto che – ogni giorno – qualcuno cessa di esistere.

Forse è terribilmente ingiusto, è scorretto.

Forse la parte peggiore è che chi muore si libera di tale peso opprimente, da questa paura e paranoia non troppo irrazionale mentre chi resta deve farci i conti.

 

* * *

 

 

  * **1\. Negazione:** è il primo meccanismo di difesa che permette di attenuare il dolore derivante la perdita. Si nega la realtà, si considera quasi come un fatto mai avvenuto e ci si isola da essa.



 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

Un suono acuto e continuo mette fine al ridondare di quella voce metallica e disturbata. Ci sono numerose interferenze nel messaggio, di certo non è come udire Genn parlare nella realtà.

Per Alex la sua voce è sempre stata una melodia soave, pura poesia, che si trattasse di un semplice dialogo o quando cantavano insieme, doppiandosi alla perfezione, su pochi accordi di chitarra.

_Quell'apparecchio non gli rende per niente giustizia._

Lo pensa sul serio fissando lo schermo del cellulare sul quale riappare in dissolvenza lo sfondo impostato in seguito alla chiamata per forza conclusa: è una foto normalissima, un autoscatto di loro due vicini, guancia contro guancia. Nulla di eclatante, niente che dovesse dimostrare per forza qualcosa poiché non hanno mai avuto bisogno di sbattere in faccia a conoscenti o estranei quanto stessero bene insieme. Era superfluo.

Il dito di Alex finisce – per l'ennesima volta – a premere il tasto centrale del telefono. Poi scorre sul touchscreen e ancora parte la chiamata, allo stesso numero:

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

Di nuovo sopraggiunge il suono sentito in precedenza che quasi gli spacca un timpano, ma lui non ci fa troppo caso. È completamente abbandonato su una poltrona di finta pelle nera, immerso nel salotto del loro appartamento illuminato soltanto dalla fioca luce dei lampioni per strada che traspare dalle finestre chiuse.

Se non fosse per quel messaggio che continua a venir trasmesso, ci sarebbe soltanto silenzio in tutta la casa. Persino il suo respiro pare essersi fermato.

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

I suoi occhi sono asciutti.

Ha ipotizzato sia perché ha esaurito le lacrime da versare, poi – analizzando i fatti – ha realizzato di non aver mai pianto. Non conosce bene il motivo. Una parte di lui gli suggerisce che dovrebbe farlo, che sarebbe utile. L'altra, semplicemente, si rifiuta.

Stringe il cellulare in una sola mano, il braccio destro ha cominciato a dolergli poiché fermo in una posizione statica da ore insieme alle gambe e a un po' tutto il corpo che gli formicola e chiede una tregua.

Ha le palpebre le pesanti, un forte mal di testa e la bocca secca.

Però non percepisce niente e preme ancora, incessantemente, quel tasto verde che lampeggia sullo schermo.

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

E di nuovo.

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

Ancora una volta.

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

E poi ancora.

 

“ _Alé, ti ho chiamato almeno sette volte, sempre la segreteria tieni e io odio 'sta cosa. Comunque sono passato a prendere i panzerotti anche se tu mi hai lasciato a piedi. Spero per te che sei sveglio quando torno, altrimenti ti uccido. Sul serio. Ti amo e, seriamente, aspettami sveglio!_ ”.

 

Ha perso il conto di quanto tempo abbia trascorso abbandonato lì, su quei cuscini scomodi.

Forse ore oppure giorni.

Non sa quanto sia passato quando, a fine dell'ennesima ripetizione del messaggio vocale, le sue labbra si schiudono e flebile dalla sua bocca fuoriesce un «Ti sto aspettando» con tono roco, graffiato tanto che la gola prende a bruciargli.

«Ti sto aspettando» dice appena più forte, stavolta nel bel mezzo delle frasi che stanno venendo pronunciate. E allora comincia con fare frenetico a rispondere come se quello non fosse un appunto non destinato a ricevere una replica.

«Ti sto aspettando, Genn. Io ti sto aspettando» e il volume della sua voce va di nuovo affievolendosi «Ti sto aspettando».

Alex scatta in piedi ignorando gli spasmi muscolari che lo attanagliano.

La chiamata è stata interrotta e, per riascoltare il messaggio, dovrebbe avviarla nuovamente

Fissa lo schermo del cellulare con occhi sgranati dove è tornato lo sfondo che tante volte ha potuto ammirare. Trema tutto, stringe il telefono tra le dita ed è lo stesso che, poco dopo, viene scaraventato dall'altra parte della stanza e finisce in mille pezzi.

« _Ti sto aspettando_ ».

Lo sta aspettando perché quella è l'ultima cosa che Genn gli ha chiesto di fare prima che il suo cuore cessasse di battere.

 

  * **2\. Rabbia:** è il crollo della negazione. Si comincia a capire che cosa è accaduto e a metabolizzarlo, ma non si è ancora pronti ad un simile evento. Il dolore è così atroce da portare alla collera e spesso questa viene indirizzata verso il soggetto che l'ha provocato come se ne avesse tutte le colpe oppure nei confronti di chi cerca di aiutare in qualunque modo possibile.



 

Bussano alla porta in maniera vigorosa.

Alex non vuole andare ad aprire: non ha voglia di vedere nessuno, non ha nemmeno le forze per alzarsi da quel letto e strascicare i piedi scalzi sul pavimento gelido.

Rimane immobile a fissare il soffitto, con le palpebre che si abbassano e alzano lentamente con regolarità di pari passo al suo respiro.

Riempie soltanto un lato del materasso matrimoniale, quello più a sinistra e lontano dalla finestra. L'altro è lasciato vuoto e intatto.

«Alex!» una voce possente e sicura rimbomba dal pianerottolo ed è perfettamente udibile in ogni angolo dell'appartamento «Alessio, è ovvio che so che sei a casa! Aprimi o sfondo la porta, lo giuro».

Giò non è solito usufruire di toni autoritari, ma quello che Alex sente è riconducibile solo a ciò. Tentenna ancora: non è l'unico amico che si è presentato lì con tante belle parole, spesso cibo o chissà che. Tutta roba inutile, comunque, come se una pietanza preparata a puntino o uno _starai bene_ assolutamente di circostanza potessero risolvere ogni suo problema.

No, non risolvono proprio niente.

Per esasperazione, Alex si costringe ad abbandonare il letto, in seguito la stanza che ormai puzza di chiuso e percorre lo stretto e lungo corridoio spoglio fino all'ingresso. Non che abbia in mente un'idea ben precisa, vuole solo dire a Giò di lasciarlo in pace e poi tornare a – beh, non sa esattamente a fare cosa, ma è ben consapevole che vuole rimanere da solo.

Fa scattare la serratura con un solo gesto e un sospiro sommesso.

Giò è sollevato dal fatto che il ragazzo gli abbia riservato anche solo un briciolo di attenzione. Tuttavia, la sua lieve euforia dura una frazione di secondo, giusto il tempo che gli occorre per incrociare il suo sguardo assente: due occhi color pece totalmente vuoti, privi di quella luce che li ha da sempre caratterizzati, senza un velo d'allegria o vitalità. È come se si trovasse davanti ad un riflesso decadente di colui che una volta _era Alessio_ : la barba incolta cresciuta in malo modo sul suo viso con alcun ordine o simmetria, i capelli solitamente ordinati e acconciati con il gel adesso sono un ammasso informe sulla testa; la maglia a maniche corte che ha indosso è logora, stessa sorte dei pantaloni della tuta blu che gli fasciano le gambe.

« _Dio mio_ » è l'unico commento che esce dalla bocca di Giò.

Alex sbuffa, stizzito. «Sto bene» sbuffa «Grazie di essere passato, ma – davvero – non serviva». Quelle frasi le ha praticamente imparate a memoria: ha messo su una maschera incrinata di indifferenza verso il dolore e ha respinto chiunque gli si sia avvicinato nell'ultimo periodo. I genitori, i fratelli, ulteriori parenti, amici e colleghi. Ha issato un muro spesso tra loro e se stesso e nessuno è stato in grado di scalfirlo o raggirarlo.

Solitamente la musica era l'unica cosa che riusciva a tirarlo su di morale in caso di tristezza, ma da quando _è successo_ non ha più preso in mano una chitarra, tanto meno ha osato cantare. Alex non canta più.

«Sì, certo, _benissimo_ » replica con sarcasmo Giò. Non si fa problemi ad irrompere nell'appartamento con ben poca delicatezza scansando Alex e lanciando una rapida occhiata all'interno che, paradossalmente, è ridotto ancor peggio.

Il caos regna sovrano.

Ci sono vestiti sporchi sparsi in ogni angolo, piatti e bicchieri usati che presenziano sul basso tavolino di vetro davanti al divano del salotto. L'odore è acre, un misto di sudore e aria stagnante da essere irrespirabile. È strano perché, per quanto ricordi, la casa di Genn ed Alex è sempre stata impeccabile, in perfetto ordine – il che è paradossale considerati i soggetti, due ragazzini tutti musica e divertimento.

Giò allarga appena le braccia e compie un mezzo giro su se stesso. Alex lo ha seguito pigramente fino al salotto e se ne sta appoggiato allo stipite della porta con una spalla in maniera scoordinata e lo sguardo rivolto a terra.

C'è un particolare che Giò prima non ha notato – forse a causa della scarsa illuminazione del luogo: ci sono dei vetri sparsi sul pavimento che scricchiolano sotto la suola delle scarpe; tra di essi spuntano delle cornici di legno ormai vuote. Le foto che contenevano sono scivolate via e giacciono a qualche metro di distanza, stropicciate.

Non ha bisogno di vederle per capire quali siano i soggetti. Ha visto quelle immagini così tante volte da saperle descrivere a memoria; non che si sia mai potuto trovare qualcosa di diverso nelle cornici della casa a parte scatti di Genn ed Alex in momenti felici, come un grosso puzzle della loro esistenza.

«Alex...» biascica, rivolgendogli un'espressione più che affranta a cui l'amico non bada «Perché non – perché non usciamo? Ti dai una bella lavata, metti qualcosa di pulito e... E ti distrai». Non era il suo obiettivo quello o... Magari nemmeno ci ha pensato ad un piano prestabilito: è stato soltanto l'ennesimo tentativo che sperava non andasse a vuoto come tutti gli altri.

La realtà è che né Giò né chiunque persona sa esattamente come comportarsi o che fare in una situazione del genere. Esiste un modo per affrontare una simile sciagura, del resto?

«Non mi va» è la risposta secca di Alex che nemmeno solleva lo sguardo. Giò muove qualche passo distratto nella sua direzione e «Sono due settimane che sei chiuso qui» sussurra «Ti farebbe bene un po' d'aria fresca e––». La frase viene lasciata a metà interrotta da Alex che alza il capo con uno scatto e gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura «Ho detto no» sibila.

«Alex...» Giò biascica e si passa una mano sul viso «Non puoi... Non puoi fare questo, okay? Restare qua dentro a torturarti».

Alex smorza una risata intrisa di isterismo. Non replica a parole, scuote appena la testa e resta in silenzio.

Giò rimane fermo e immobile a fissarlo, le braccia rilassate lungo i fianchi e un fare comprensivo e affettuoso che lo delinea come un perfetto fratello maggiore – ed è così che Genn ed Alex lo hanno più volte definito in passato. «Da quando _è successo_...» fa per parlare e Alex lo interrompe subito con « _Incidente_ » lo sibila ed è terribilmente inquietante perché pare quasi che quel tono di voce non gli appartenga «Ha avuto un incidente. Si può dire, non è una brutta parola. Genn ha avuto un incidente ed è morto. Non capisco per quale motivo vi ostinate tutti a parafrasarlo quando è questo, no? È stato un incidente».

Giò si limita ad annuire e non osa affatto contraddirlo. «Quel che intendo...» sussurra «Insomma, non credo che Genn abbia mai voluto vederti _così_ ».

Alex ride di nuovo, più forte. «Beh» commenta «Genn non è certo qui a dirmi cosa fare».

Giò non si è mai ritenuto bravo a capire lo stato d'animo altrui. Si adopera tanto per i suoi amici, per farli stare bene in qualsiasi contesto e situazione sebbene delle volte non ci riesca e – quando ciò accade – si sente addirittura peggio. Adesso, però, comprende perfettamente ciò che sta succedendo, lo sa, lo legge negli occhi di Alex perché dal momento in cui è suc–– dal momento in cui c'è stato quel maledetto incidente, lo ha visto spegnersi pian piano come se fosse morto insieme a Genn, come se la sua anima fosse volata via incatenata a quella del compagno.

Sa che ha bisogno di tirar fuori tutto ciò che ha rinchiuso dentro di sé per paura o – forse – troppo dolore da sopportare.

Sa che necessita di piangere, di urlare, di sbraitare, di rompere qualcosa, di arrabbiarsi, infuriarsi.

Giò lo sa e basta; sa che c'è una miccia accesa in Alex che deve solo essere alimentata.

«L'incidente, uh?» esclama «Quello stupido ragazzino» schiocca la lingua sul palato «Scommetto che non ha neanche guardato i due lati della strada».

Alex si irrigidisce di fronte a tali parole e stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi. Giò curva le labbra in un amaro sorriso di soddisfazione e poi «Glielo dicevamo sempre, no? Di stare più attento, ma tanto lui non ci hai mai ascoltato, perennemente di testa sua».

«Smettila» Alex sbuffa e la sua espressione tramuta in una maschera indecifrabile, intrisa di malinconia, tristezza. Scuote il capo, esasperato, dopo scavalca l'amico, muove qualche passo distratto per la stanza e si ferma all'esatto centro di essa da un punto dove è possibile per lui scorgere le cornici rotte e i vetri frantumati, il tutto sotto lo sguardo di Giò che lo segue come fosse la sua ombra e «Non lo pensi?» esclama quest'ultimo; lo afferra per un braccio e lo strattona appena, ma molla quasi subito la presa «Che se fosse stato un po' più attento, non sarebbe successo assolutamente nulla?».

Alex fa di tutto per non incrociare gli occhi scuri di Giò: abbassa la testa, fissa il pavimento oppure le pareti spoglie del salotto. Fa continuamente cenno di no e strizza a ripetizione le palpebre mentre ulteriori frasi taglienti gli riempiono le orecchie: «Dio, è così stupido! Bastava un'occhiata anche veloce e invece niente. Ti ha lasciato da solo per fare prima, che razza di idiota. Tanto a lui che importa, no? È morto, mica gliene frega qualcosa, il problema ce l'hai tu. Magari nemmeno ti amava abbastanza per non aver f––».

È un suono secco, deciso, delle nocche che si infrangono su uno zigomo a riempire l'aria e a interrompere il flusso di parole di Giò.

Alex ha ancora il pugno sollevato e dolorante mentre osserva l'altro portarsi una mano al viso a sfiorare la parte appena colpita.

Giò è giunto esattamente dove voleva, al suo limite e lo ha valicato; sta abbattendo i suoi muri ed è forse un bene renderlo così vulnerabile. «Oh, stai incazzato, Alé?» lo provoca con un ghigno dipinto in faccia «Pos––» e di nuovo Alex lo tramortisce, più forte, sull'altra guancia e poi ancora, una volta di più; inizia a scagliare colpi casuali, spinte ed ulteriori cazzotti senza alcun ritegno che Giò incassa in religioso silenzio finché non è lui stesso a smettere.

Alex ha il fiatone e si fissa le dita che gli pizzicano e dolgono. Giò si asciuga del sangue che gli esce dal naso con la manica della felpa grigia che indossa e «Sì che sei arrabbiato» attesta «Con lui. Sei arrabbiato con Genn e va bene. Va bene se un po' lo odi».

«No, non – non va bene» biascica Alex socchiudendo gli occhi. Giò gli si avvicina lentamente – gli bastano due passi; lascia perdere le ferite che si è procurato e raccoglie il viso dell'amico tra le mano, sfregando i pollici sulle guance. «Va bene» ripete «Tu – tu puoi farlo, devi... Fingi che io sia lui. Fai finta che Genn sia qui davanti a te, proprio ora. Che gli diresti?».

Alex fatica ad immaginarsi una scena simile: i lineamenti di Genn erano così particolari, unici nel loro genere. È difficile ritrarlo solamente dentro alla sua testa, a crederlo in quella stanza quando in realtà non c'è ed è per questo che esita, che cerca di liberarsi dalla presa ferrea in cui Giò lo ha intrappolato. È uno sforzo immane, ma, alla fine, si sente completamente svuotato e la sua bocca si muove in automatico mentre una lacrima – una sola, calda e dolorosa – gli scivola sul volto.

«Perché mi hai lasciato da solo?» sussurra «Perché te ne sei andato e io...» un singhiozzo lo fa tentennare «Io che faccio adesso? Io – _io cosa sono adesso?_ ».

È allora che Alex si arrende, che crolla, poiché tutta la rabbia immotivata che ha tenuto dentro per settimane si è scatenata ed esaurita ed era ciò che lo aiutava a tenere insieme i pezzi. Adesso essa viene a mancare e lui si spezza, va in frantumi come le cornici delle foto che ha distrutto, si riduce a brandelli che Giò è in grado di afferrare prima che raggiungano il pavimento.

Quest'ultimo, difatti, stringe Alex tra le braccia anche se non ha abbastanza forza per reggerlo del tutto e quindi si ritrovano entrambi in ginocchio sulle mattonelle gelide. E Alex un po' di resistenza tenta di opporla, ma totalmente invano: si arrende e si lascia cullare dall'amico più grande mentre piange e le sue difese sono abbattute.

«Come ha potuto pensare che io – io possa farcela senza di lui? Non posso, non – non ne sono capace. Giò, io non ne sono capace» mormora.

Giò non dice più niente: lo stringe più forte a sé con le ginocchia puntate sulle mattonelle gelide. Gli passa le dita tra i capelli e si sofferma ad accarezzargli la nuca.

Alex affonda il viso nel suo petto, piange tutte quelle lacrime che si è tenuto dentro per un tempo eccessivo, piange fino a farsi mancare il fiato e farsi bruciare gli occhi.

Si lascia consumare dal dolore che esploso in un impeto di rabbia, qualcosa che lo ha fatto sentire forte per una frazione di secondo e poi lo ha ridotto in cenere un po', del resto, come è accaduto amando Genn.

 

 

  * **3\. Auto-recriminazioni** : in seguito alla rabbia, si comincia a pensare ai mille _se_ e _ma_ che avrebbero potuto evitare l'evento che ha portato al lutto. Si cercano le cause di esso, le sue spiegazioni, si considerano le azioni fatte o non fatte.



 

Fa freddo.

Fa stranamente e terribilmente freddo.

Alex è uscito senza una giacca, soltanto con una maglia a maniche lunghe di tessuto leggero e non sa neanche di che colore sia, non si è guardato allo specchio prima di uscire.

Non ha nemmeno idea di come sia giunto sin lì, in quella strada poco trafficata e deserta. È una delle piccole vie che conducono ad una scorciatoia per il _loro_ appartamento, è _quella_ strada. Alex si è seduto sull'asfalto, nel centro della carreggiata, le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso su quell'enorme macchia di rosso spento che si espande a terra, un alone che sta pian piano svanendo. Non ha piovuto in quei giorni ed è stato difficile per chiunque mandare via ogni traccia di sangue. Gli viene quasi da allungare le mani e sfiorare con i polpastrelli i bordi quella sagoma informe, ma non lo fa, resta immobile trattenendo quasi il respiro.

Schiude le labbra e sposta gli occhi a percorrere l'ambiente che lo circonda: ci sono poche abitazioni per nulla imponenti, caseggiati bassi e anonimi dalle pareti spoglie e consumate. I rari negozi presenti sono chiusi – perché è sera tarda, ma pensa che sia così anche durante il giorno. C'è un segnale di stop a qualche metro di distanza, al cospetto di un incrocio con una via appena più piccola e, di nuovo sulla strada principale, delle strisce pedonali mai ricalcate e a stento visibili.

L'assenza di suono è opprimente, pare di essere in una città fantasma e un brivido percorre la schiena di Alex – forse è la stessa sensazione che ha provato Genn _quella_ sera.

_Forse era anche spaventato._

Alex è assolutamente certo che fosse spaventato e stesse tremando per il freddo.

_Genn aveva sempre freddo._

Un improvviso e strano calore gli avvolge le spalle. Alex non si preoccupa di sollevare il capo o fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Si accorge di avere una felpa a proteggerlo dalla bassa temperatura e ciò gli donerebbe un minimo di sollievo se solo ci facesse caso. Il punto è che potrebbe verificarsi qualsivoglia evento e lui non se ne renderebbe conto.

«Ale?» la voce di Antonio è bassa, si sta sforzando di tenere un tono mite frattanto che si siede di fianco all'amico dopo essersi guardato rapidamente attorno. È ben consapevole che è rischioso restarsene in mezzo alla carreggiata, ma è pronto a trascinare via entrambi in caso di necessità. «È tardi» sussurra «Che ci fai qui?».

Alex non si chiede come abbia fatto Antonio a trovarlo. Non ne ha bisogno anche perché, nell'ultimo periodo, i luoghi in cui è stato reperibile non son stati troppi, anzi davvero pochi e facilmente intuibili. Tuttavia, non gli risponde, non a quel quesito perlomeno. Sopraggiunge una replica del tutto inaspettata e probabilmente fuori luogo mentre ancora tiene la testa bassa e lo sguardo fisso sulla macchia rossa «Un'ambulanza ci mette il doppio del tempo ad arrivare qui» mormora «Perché tutte le strade sono strette e in salita e quindi è difficile arrivarci in solo qualche minuto». Fa una breve pausa e si passa una mano sul viso; dopo prosegue «In questa zona poi non c'è mai nessuno. Deve essere trascorsa almeno un'ora prima che qualcuno sia passato di qui e si sia accorto di cosa era successo, altri dieci minuti per decidere di chiamare i soccorsi, credo venti per il loro arrivo e il trasporto, magari un po' di più. Magari è rimasto sdraiato qui per tutta la notte con le ossa rotte e senza riuscire a muoversi».

Antonio scuote piano il capo e «Dai, andiamo a casa», ma Alex non lo ascolta: «In ospedale ci è arrivato vivo. Il suo cuore batteva ancora quando mi hanno chiamato. Mi hanno detto di fare presto, che c'era stato questo incidente e lui aveva il mio numero come contatto d'emergenza. E io ho corso, ho corso così tanto, probabilmente ho preso una multa perché non mi ricordo dove ho lasciato la macchina. Però quando sono arrivato, era – era già troppo tardi. Non volevano farmelo vedere e io urlavo e gridavo di lasciarmi stare, che lui aveva bisogno di me, che dovevo... Dovevo stargli vicino». Si volta solamente ora: Antonio gli è accanto, ha posato una palmo sulla sua spalla e le dita si stringono appena. Nei suoi occhi scorge quasi il proprio riflesso. «Mi aveva chiesto di passarlo a prendere quella sera» biascica «Ma ho risposto di no perché ero stanco e che se per una volta se la faceva a piedi non era poi una tragedia».

«Non è stata colpa tua».

«Io gli avevo promesso che mi sarei preso cura di lui, che lo avrei fatto ogni giorno. Gli ho promesso di essere il suo scudo contro il mondo intero e invece non ci sono stato quando ne aveva bisogno. È morto qui, da solo e al freddo. L'ho lasciato morire da solo».

Antonio stringe appena la presa premendo con i polpastrelli «Non puoi proteggere qualcuno per sempre» mormora.

Alex si lascia scappare un accenno di risata del tutto isterica «Volevo farlo».

Voleva farlo sul serio.

È stata l'ultima cosa che ha promesso a Genn.

 

 

  * **4\. Depressione** : è la fase del dolore più acuto, dove regna la tristezza e l'arrendevolezza di fronte a ciò che accaduto. Spesso, dalla depressione è difficile riprendersi del tutto e molti rimangono bloccati in essa.



 

«Ho paura di dimenticare la sua voce» Alex lo dice in un flebile sussurro mentre guarda le immagini che scorrono sullo schermo della televisione anche se non sta nemmeno seguendo davvero il film che viene riprodotto. È abbandonato sul divano, la testa appena piegata di lato e le mani appoggiate sulla pancia.

Nando gli rivolge una rapida occhiata perché a lui la pellicola un po' interessa davvero anche se è stata tutta una scusa per far distrarre il fratello minore. Si tira leggermente su dai cuscini della poltrona su cui ha preso posto e abbassa il volume dell'apparecchio. Non fa domande, non ce n'è bisogno. È necessario uno sguardo neppure così tanto interrogativo per far proseguire Alex: «È la prima cosa che svanisce dalla memoria. Per il volto non è un grosso problema, basta prendere delle foto ed è tutto lì. La voce ha questa cosa che – è diversa. Te la dimentichi subito e... Certo, la puoi ascoltare da una registrazione o un video, ma sai che non sarà mai lo stesso, che manca qualcosa». Sospira sommessamente e socchiude le palpebre «La voce di Genn mi rimbomba nella testa ogni giorno, però ho paura che possa smettere e che io possa scordarmene. Non voglio dimenticarla».

«Non accadrà» il tentativo di rassicurazione di Nando non è molto convincente. Alex smorza una risata amara e si mette a sedere più eretto piegando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Tu dici?» esclama «E se invece dimentico anche tutto il resto? Se col tempo l'immagine che ho di lui sbiadisse e mi ritrovassi a non ricordare le piccole cose?». Scuote il capo e si alza in piedi lentamente. Muove qualche passo frenetico avvicinandosi alla parete che delimita il salotto dal lungo e stretto corridoio. Ci si ferma davanti e «Lo vedi questo?» indica con un dito lo spigolo che in un punto è smussato «Lo ha rotto lui. Eravamo appena venuti a vivere qui, non c'era neanche un mobile e Genn correva come un pazzo in giro per la casa con addosso un paio di calzini logori che lo facevano scivolare troppo sul pavimento. È caduto e si è spaccato un sopracciglio, mi ha fatto prendere un colpo. Gli hanno messo sette punti ed è rimasta una cicatrice bella evidente. Ovviamente quando qualcuno glielo chiedeva, non raccontava mai la verità perché si sentiva stupido e ogni volta si inventava una storia diversa come un'escursione in montagna o un tuffo dagli scogli».

Si sposta di nuovo, con fare frenetico, e Nando non pensa minimamente a fermarlo, lo osserva e basta.

Alex adesso è accanto ad un vecchio stereo nero, le casse palesemente consumate e in pessimo stato; non c'è nemmeno lo sportello per i cd fisici, soltanto per i nastri. «Questo» dice «L'ha trovato in un mercatino dell'usato. L'ha portato qui di nascosto, credo l'abbia aiutato Antonio perché da solo non lo avrebbe mai potuto sollevare. Quando l'ho visto, non sapevo se sbattere fuori dalla porta lui o lo stereo mezzo scassato che mi aveva portato in casa. Poi però mi ha fatto vedere una quantità industriale di cassette che aveva comprato insieme e c'erano un sacco di artisti che non conoscevo e che, a quanto pare, dovevo per forza conoscere. Allora abbiamo passato ore sdraiati sul pavimento ad ascoltare quella musica da quelle casse che si bloccavano o smettevano di funzionare all'improvviso, ma non ci importava molto. Siamo rimasti semplicemente fermi a mangiare gelato e patatine insieme».

Si prende un ulteriore pausa, i suoi occhi son divenuti lucidi, ride e piange al contempo «E poi c'è – c'è la macchinetta del caffè in cucina che rischiava di esplodere ogni volta perché ci metteva poca acqua e usciva tutto bruciato, ma sosteneva fosse una miscela speciale o... Oppure in bagno spremeva sempre il dentifricio da metà, abbandonava i suoi vestiti ovunque e si fregava continuamente i miei. E dopo... In camera c'è il letto che ha lasciato vuoto».

Abbassa lo sguardo di colpo come se una nuova, strana e lacerante consapevolezza lo avesse travolto.

Il punto è che ogni giorno che passa la morte di Genn diviene più concreta, un muro solido contro il quale continua a sbattere.

«La notte, a volte, lo cerco» confessa «Mi giro, allungo il braccio e lui c'era... Prima c'era».

Anche Nando si è alzato dalla sua postazione. Raggiunge il fratello e gli si ferma davanti. Forse vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma si trattiene – non ha idea del motivo.

«Non voglio dimenticarlo» ammette Alex «Non voglio dimenticare le sue abitudini, il modo in cui mi svegliava la mattina, il suono della sua risata... Non voglio».

Nando non sa esattamente cosa dire perché gli vengono in mente soltanto frasi di circostanza o troppo ovvie e banali per essere esposte. È convinto, tuttavia, che il timore di Alex è del tutto infondato: non sarebbe mai in grado di cancellare Genn perché Genn è ovunque in lui: è nei suoi occhi, nel suo cuore, nella sua testa così come è presente in ogni angolo di quella casa pur assente. Erano come un unico individuo prima e continuano ad esserlo ora.

Glielo vorrebbe dire eppure qualcosa lo blocca; è come se Alex dovesse semplicemente capirlo da solo.

 

  * **5\. Accettazione** : è l'ultima fase, quella a cui non tutti arrivano. Delle volte rimane soltanto una mera illusione, un credere di avercela fatta per colmare il vuoto che si ha dentro.



 

Ad Alex i cimiteri non sono mai piaciuti. Solo metterci piede, valicare la soglia di quel cancello di ferro arrugginito gli mette addosso un'angoscia immane, gli fa venire i brividi lungo la schiena e gli smorza il respiro.

Non ama la malinconia che ricopre tale luogo, i fiori appassiti delle tombe meno recenti, gli assenti di quelle troppo vecchie per avere ancora qualche parente che fa loro visita.

Soprattutto, non gli piace l'eccessivo silenzio smorzato solamente da qualche sporadico verso di cornacchie che si aggirano tra i cipressi che costeggiano le sepolture. Non è un mancanza di suono felice, è opprimente e gli fa saltare un battito del cuore.

Ciò nonostante, in quell'afosa domenica di agosto, cammina lento tra i vialetti del piccolo cimitero del suo paese, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo che vaga sui volti delle poche persone che incrocia e che conosce tutte – e loro conosco lui.

Prosegue fino a che non raggiunge quell'esatto punto che per mesi ha evitato e lì si ferma, di fronte ad un pezzo di marmo rettangolare all'altezza dei suoi occhi. Delle lettere dorate, in rilievo e in stampatello, recitano un nome estremamente familiare e, sotto di esse, spiccano due date troppo ravvicinate tra loro nel tempo. Ci sono dei fiori, sono bianchi e freschi, ben curati come tutto il resto in realtà. C'è anche un pacchetto di sigarette ancora intatto in bilico sul bordo superiore della lapide e un plettro di una chitarra.

«Hai visto che alla fine sono venuto a trovarti, _amore mio_?» lo dice in un sussurro così flebile da essere a stento percettibile.

C'è una foto che non è molto nitida. In essa Genn ha il sole in faccia, strizza gli occhi, ma sorride. Non è stata una scelta di Alex: nei giorni seguenti all'incidente non ha avuto nemmeno la forza di parlare, quindi probabilmente è stata una decisione presa dai genitori o dalle sorelle. Non è un'immagine che gli rende giustizia, ma Alex ricorda perfettamente il momento in cui è stata scattata, lui gli era accanto. Erano insieme in una delle rare – rarissime – volte che l'ha convinto a seguirlo al mare, poco conta che abbia dovuto letteralmente trascinarlo. È stata una bella giornata.

È stata la prima volta che Genn gli ha mormorato nell'orecchio un _ti amo_ sommesso.

«Scusa se ci ho messo tanto» prosegue con un fil di voce «Ma lo sai che io esito sempre, no? Ci metto un casino di tempo per decidere di fare qualcosa. Come quando ti ho chiesto di uscire la prima volta, te lo ricordi? Non sapevo cosa dire perché temevo mi rispondessi di no e ho cominciato a balbettare come un perfetto idiota finché non hai parlato tu per me o quando volevo baciarti e mi tiravo indietro e siamo finiti a scontrarci fronte contro fronte». Abbozza una risata, priva d'entusiasmo, mentre i suoi occhi rimangono asciutti. Non è una scelta stavolta e neppure una lotta interiore. È qualcosa di diverso, è una malinconia strana che lo avvolge.

«A casa ho dovuto cambiare il televisore» esclama poi e cambia discorso «È praticamente esploso mentre guardavo la partita. Lo so che ti piaceva tanto, ma non si poteva riparare. Ne ho preso uno più piccolo, a schermo piatto. Va bene uguale, vero? Ah, ho anche deciso di ridipingere le pareti della nostra stanza di nero. Sì, ti avevo detto di no, che era troppo scuro per una camera da letto, però ci starebbe bene, avevi ragione. Dopo metterò anche le stelle adesive al soffitto, quelle che brillano al buio. Le ho trovate in un negozio del centro e tu che sostenevi fossero irreperibili».

Alex va avanti a parlare in quel dialogo a senso unico che mai riceverà una replica. Racconta ogni minimo dettaglio di quei mesi di solitudine, tutto ciò che gli è accaduto. Di tanto in tanto si perdere in aneddoti del passato, ride da solo e poi torna improvvisamente serio.

Canta. Non lo ha fatto per mesi e trova il coraggio di intonare qualche nota soltanto lì, in quel preciso istante.

Rimane delle ore di fronte a quella lapide bianca sporcata da qualche venatura grigiastra, in piedi con lo sguardo fisso sulla foto dentro ad una cornice ovale oppure sulle lettere in rilievo che legge distrattamente.

Il tempo gli scorre addosso senza che lui se ne accorga.

Ad un tratto muove un solo passo in avanti, chiude la mano destra in un pugno e con le nocche bussa sul marmo della tomba per tre volte.

Lo facevano quando capitava di litigare o l'armonia tra loro veniva appena scalfita da qualche malessere: uno dei due si rinchiudeva in una stanza e l'altro colpiva la porta per tre volte come per dire _eccomi, io ci sono sempre anche se adesso un po' ci odiamo._ Era un modo di comunicare senza parlarsi sul serio, nei momenti in cui i loro occhi non potevano incrociarsi.

Ed è quello che succede ora.

Bussa su quel marmo perché il volto di Genn non può vederlo.

Non può osservare il suo mezzo sorriso che si dispiega sulle labbra, le palpebre strizzate, le fossette sulle sue guance. Non è in grado di guardarlo direttamente, ma gli fa capire che c'è ancora attraverso quel gesto.

« _Adesso mi aspetti tu, vero?_ ».

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A trentotto anni, Alex è sposato con una ragazza che ha conosciuto in un locale del centro di Napoli una sera. Le ha parlato di Genn, lei sa tutto e lo lascia libero di continuare ad amarlo.

Ha anche una bambina piccola dai lunghi capelli corvini e un paio di occhi color nocciola. L'ha chiamata Angelica perché è un nome che a Genn piaceva tanto.

Alex ha una vita diversa quindici anni dopo la morte di Genn, alcuni dicono abbia voltato pagina, sia andato avanti e che ora è felice.

Non sbagliano di molto.

Sì, è felice, per quanto possa esserlo una persona a cui manca inesorabilmente una parte di sé.

Alex fa capolinea in quel cimitero, davanti alla stessa tomba, una volta a settimana, tutti i giovedì.

È un appuntamento fisso, alle sei in punto.

In ogni occasione racconta a Genn ciò che gli è successo durante i giorni trascorsi, lo aggiorna sui particolari della propria vita nei minimi dettagli.

Canta qualcosa.

Sono le uniche eccezioni in cui si può sentire ancora la sua voce intonare un brano. In altri luoghi non lo fa più, ha riposto la vecchia chitarra con le loro iniziali incise dentro allo sgabuzzino del suo nuovo appartamento.

Continua a bussare sul marmo per tre volte, ogni volta, prima di andarsene e tornare a casa dalla propria famiglia.

Perché per Genn lui c'è e ci sarà sempre.

È la sua anima gemella, del resto, e non ci si accorge di averla accanto finché non la si perde.

 


End file.
